


【宁羞】酒后

by chenmotin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmotin/pseuds/chenmotin
Summary: 现背，车R18含量超标冷战小情侣年夜饭酒后在电梯里拉拉扯扯最后淦了个爽的故事
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 4





	【宁羞】酒后

聚餐过后回到基地，大家嘻嘻哈哈地进了电梯，各自说着过年的各种安排，而高振宁没有参与进去，一反常态安如鸡地低头刷着手机，默默等待着到自己的楼层。姜承錄不知是喝晕了还是怎么的，安安静静地靠在电梯的角落里，也是一言不发。当高振宁从手机里抬起头，猛然惊觉电梯里只剩他和姜承錄两个人了。

高振宁莫名紧张地咽了一口唾沫。自从姜承錄回了韩国，他决定了休息，又不声不响地在人回来之前搬到了楼上。在姜承錄回来之后，他总是有意回避与他打照面，把自己的作息弄得越来越阴间，而姜承錄疲于训练和与新队友磨合，也不知该如何主动询问，每次见面只能用带着担忧和欲言又止望着他，而他也只是顾左右而言他地打哈哈，他们之间好像就这样冷淡了下来。

高振宁有点搞不清楚他们之间现在的关系。他们曾经是联盟公认的亲和率第一上野，而他们自己清楚，这样的亲密不止在赛场之上，也在床笫之间。但后来他们之间发生了太多太多的事情，他们像是在命运的洪流里轻飘飘的两只纸船，等高振宁反应过来，他们之间的距离和气氛已经变得不尴不尬起来。

沉默在电梯里弥漫，“叮——”到了他们房间的楼层，可姜承錄依然低着头靠在角落里，没有要出去的意思。高振宁内心挣扎了一会儿最终还是缓缓靠近了姜承錄，“筛哥咋了？晕了吗？咋不回房间呢？”

姜承錄猛地抬起了头，脸上酡红一片，眼睛却亮得吓人。

他一把拉住高振宁的袖子，呼出的气息了带着点酒气，含混不清地开口，“我…我要找，宁。”

高振宁有点诧异，却下意识的扶住了身前人的手臂，微微低下头，不自觉的形成一个壁咚的姿势，把姜承錄整个环住，“筛哥找我？有啥事啊？”

一瞬间断断续续的中文夹杂着语速过快的韩语，饶是精通shy语的高振宁也一下子懵圈了。而姜承錄见对方不回应自己，越说越激动，给自己委屈得眼眶都红了，声音带上了哭腔。

“…keiseigi！”这句高振宁听懂了，人在骂自己呢，重要的是姜承錄抬起手臂狠狠地抹了抹眼睛，眼睛和鼻子都红透了。

高振宁一下有点慌了神，尽管没听明白人说了啥，手已经习惯性地抚上了姜承錄的脸颊，嘴唇也落在了那眼泪要落不落的眼睛上。

两个人都是一顿。

姜承錄眨了眨眼睛，呆愣愣地直视着高振宁。高振宁被人看得心虚，舌头有点打结，磕磕巴巴地为自己辩解，“不是，筛哥，我习惯了，没反应过来，就，你憋哭啊…”

“宁，不理我”小姜委屈巴巴地控诉他，嘴一瘪好像又要哭出来。

高振宁没法，把人往自己怀里带，极力顺毛，“这不是…不是怕影响你训练嘛…乖了，不哭了好不好？”

窝进高振宁怀里的小姜像被欺负的小朋友找到了家长，揪着他的衣服一耸一耸地啜泣，被高振宁抬起下巴一点点地亲，细碎的吻从眼睛到鼻尖，到额头，到脸颊，最后轻柔地落在了唇瓣上。

这个吻一开始是带着安慰意味的浅尝辄止，不知道从什么时候开始变了味，大概是姜承錄打了一个带着酒香味的哭嗝，嫩红的舌头从嘴里微微探出来蹭过高振宁的嘴唇，又或者是高振宁在他背后的掌心烫得灼人，让姜承錄不自觉想要扭着腰躲避，熟悉的欲望被点燃，这个吻不知不觉变得粘腻起来，他们的唇齿急不可耐地碰撞在一起，舌尖交缠着，激烈得好像要把对方吞吃入腹。

氛围慢慢变得旖旎起来，而早已自动和上门，没有接到指令的电梯猛地黑了下来，易受惊吓体质的姜承錄因为突如其来的黑暗哆嗦了一下，身体往后仰了仰，相接的嘴唇分开了，而舌头却被拉扯了一下，发出了一声小小的“啵”。

他们凝视着对方，微微喘着气，最终还是高振宁先开了口，“筛哥今晚…跟我睡？”

受了惊吓又喝了酒的姜承錄被过长的亲吻弄得缺氧，脑子一片混沌，只会懵懵地点头，直直地盯着眼前的大高个，仿佛交付了所有的信任，乖巧湿润的眼神像一只无辜的小兔子。

“喜欢，宁。”

“在哪里…都会，等你。”

于是大狼狗就把小兔子叼回了自己的窝里。

他们不是第一次在这个房间这张床上缠绵，但高振宁比往常任何一次都安心。

对于自己的职业生涯，尽管他也说过一些丧气话，但他从来没有过放弃的想法，收拾了一下心情，用一个什么都没有的小号在峡谷里重新开始。

可与姜承錄这段不清不楚的感情，尽管他也坚持着，坚持着相信他们对彼此有着坚定的爱意，但他却没有勇气去面对。他害怕从姜承錄嘴里说出放弃的话，让自己的坚持变得可笑起来。

可是这样的患得患失，再也不会有了。

害羞的小兔子一反常态地喝了酒，竖着耳朵坚定不移地一把扎进了他的怀抱里。刚刚拍集体照时故作高冷的表情也没有了，软乎乎地笑着，嘟嘟囔囔一遍又一遍地说着喜欢。

喜欢宁。

想安慰人的高振宁被反过来顺了毛，把人压在床上，像只大狗一样在姜承錄的肩窝里拱来拱去。

“宁，亲…”喝醉了的小兔子格外大胆，早已经把自己身上的卫衣扒了个精光，裤子也蹬了个干净，哼哼唧唧地也要去扯高振宁的。

高振宁迅速地把自己也扒光了，俯下身来，皮肉互相紧贴着，让双方都打了个颤。身下的少年体温不似往常温凉，带着醉酒的高热。挺起的胸口被刚长出来的胡茬不轻不重地蹭过，柔软的奶尖被刺激得又痛又痒，迅速地硬挺起来。姜承錄呜咽了一声，抱着高振宁的头往自己胸口按，挺立的乳尖被舌尖轻柔地抚过，呜咽立刻成了变调的呻吟。

“唔嗯…还要，要…”对只舔了一下就挪开的唇舌表示不满，小姜焦躁地把挺立着的两点蹭到高振宁的唇边。

“就这么忍不住啊，筛哥？”呼吸喷吐在胸前，舌头打着卷，逗弄似的从乳晕一直舔弄到乳首，然后把小巧的肉粒含进嘴里，重重一吸，满意地感受身下的人猛地挺起腰又瘫软了下去。

将手往下伸，果不其然地摸到了已经挺立起来的性器，和洇在内裤上隐约的湿意。

“筛哥这么敏感啊？”故意含着乳头说着调笑的话，褪下内裤用手握挺立的阴茎上下撸动着，另一只手也捻住了一直被冷落的另一边乳首按揉玩弄，逼迫他发出更多动听的声音。

而今天的姜承錄也坦率得很，把自己全部敞开来，催促着他哪里要亲，哪里要摸，毫不掩饰因快感而带来的呻吟。身上的敏感点被同时照顾着，环住腰的腿都失了力气，滑落下来，色情地朝两边打开着，方便了高振宁进一步的动作。

姜承錄的腰很细也很薄，高振宁的大掌可以轻松地把握住，而向下，在后腰处连接着臀部的位置有一个小小的腰窝，每次高振宁捅进去的时候，只要用指尖轻轻地摩擦挠弄这个地方，小屁股就会紧紧吸住他，活像是长了一个兔子尾巴。而与瘦韧的腰相反，姜承錄的臀部意外的有肉，是让高振宁最欲罢不能的地方，用手揉捏着的臀肉饱满又柔软，稍微用劲就会留下交错的痕迹，而进入之后，里面就是会自动淌着水吸啜绞紧自己的天堂。

太久没做，高振宁也不敢贸然进入，用了十足十的耐心，润滑液倒了几乎半瓶，把姜承錄的屁股里里外外都抹的湿乎乎的，两根手指小心又缓慢地撑开，在要伸入第四根手指的时候，被焦躁的小兔子踹了一脚。

害怕姜承錄受伤，然而过于漫长的前戏和缓慢的动作好像要让小兔子气疯了，大喊一声西八莫呀把高振宁掀翻在了床上，跨坐在人身上，掰开自己的臀瓣扶着挺立的阴茎就坐了下去。然而过于深入的挺进让姜承錄平衡不稳，一下子向前扑倒在了高振宁的身上，大张着腿的姿势让他把高振宁吞进了一个更深的地方。

帅不过三秒的小兔子努力地想要支起手臂把自己撑起来，奈何这一下实在是把他操狠了，他只能可怜兮兮地吸着气，用湿漉漉的眼神求助深埋在自己体内的人。

高振宁一开始被他的操作惊了一下，冷静下来就好整以暇地看着小兔子操作，没想到不到一回合就败下阵来。他安抚性的撸了撸小兔子垂下去的耳朵，双手顺着背后摸下去，按住姜承錄的臀瓣把他牢牢的按在了自己的阴茎上，开始迅速的挺动。

刚开始舒爽了的姜承錄并没有意识到危险，甚至配合的扭动起腰方便高振宁的动作，还不怕死地催促了好几遍“快点”。渐渐的感到不对劲了，这个姿势实在是进入的太深，热烫的硬挺直直地插入他的后穴，大开大阖地操干着，把乖顺的软肉狠狠顶开，仿佛要一直伸进他的胃里，快速地被顶起再落下让他有一种几乎被贯穿的错觉，想要扭动着逃跑却只能让炽热进一步顶进更深的地方。姜承錄抽抽噎噎地想要撒娇求高振宁放过自己换一个姿势，脑电波相通的打野一下子就看出了他的意图，把住了他的腿弯把他顶到墙上，让他无处可逃。

“不要了…宁，呜…好深…”撒娇失败的上单开始求饶，而高振宁凑近他的耳边轻笑，一边色情地舔弄他的耳道，一边在他耳边低语，“刚刚不是还嫌不够吗？嗯？姜承錄。”

被叫了本名的小兔子脚趾蜷起，后穴不住地缩紧吸咬着深入体内的阴茎，马眼也不受控制地涌出了一大滩透明的前列腺液。

这是独属于他们之间的小秘密和小暗号。生活里高振宁甚少直呼他的本名。而在他们最初的几次体验时，每一次濒临高潮之际，高振宁都会像这样，一边把舌头伸进他的耳道，一边喊他的本名。舔弄耳道的声音实在太像自己被狠狠操弄时发出的水声，而高振宁灼热的呼吸和低哑的嗓音又为这一切带上了更高一层的催情意味。往后每一次，只要他这样在他耳边喊他的名字，总会让他不受控制地产生更多快感。甚至有的时候，当他偶尔点开恋人以往的视频，听到他叫自己的本名，下身都要受惊般地弹动一下，像是发了情的小兔子。这是他们在休赛期期间一次又一次的荒唐中调教出来的应激反应。

背后被墙顶住，身前被高大的恋人完全覆盖，温柔却又强势地笼罩住自己，嘴唇轻柔地在唇上留连，像是嬉戏一样一下一下地啄吻，下身却一点都不留情地狠狠操弄着泛滥的后穴。凶狠的粗大顶开深处紧窒的穴肉，精准地找到了敏感点，大幅度地动着腰操干，把柔软的小穴捣弄得一片湿泞。

“唔啊…啊！”姜承錄受不了地仰起头发出的呻吟，快感从体内一阵一阵地蔓延到四肢百骸，最终又汇聚到前端。姜承錄想伸手摸摸自己，手腕却被压住动弹不得。快感在敏感点被刻意撞击顶磨的时候到达了顶峰，姜承錄被硬生生地操射了，精液喷溅在两人相接的胸膛上，甚至往上弄脏了高振宁的眼镜，被一把扯掉扔在了地上。

一开始还有点害羞紧闭着的穴肉已经被完全操开了，只会乖顺地吞吐着巨大，而小屁股里高潮分泌的淫液把体内的阴茎浇透了，让进出变得更顺畅。高潮之后，姜承錄依旧没有被放过，收缩抽搐着的后穴被强硬地顶开，他尖叫低泣着挣扎想要逃脱这灭顶的快感，可肚子里的阴茎丝毫没有要抽出来的意思，还在突突跳着，变得比刚才更硬更热了。小兔子慢慢地沉浸在被狠狠操弄的快感中，被侵犯得要哭不哭，脸上潮红一片，嗓子已经哑得不会叫了，只有在被龟头抵住骚心碾磨的时候会受不了地抽着气尖叫，然后在新一轮的抽插中失神地吐出一点点舌尖，被身前的野兽叼走吮吸着品尝。

喝醉了酒又被操傻了的小兔子乖得要命，软绵绵地任高振宁摆出各种羞耻的姿势。姜承錄被翻了一个面，脸埋在床单里，腰塌下去形成一个诱人的弧度，屁股高高撅着，高振宁从后面掰开他的臀瓣，让后穴被自己撑开侵犯的模样完全暴露在自己眼中。他恶劣地把手放在他的腹部上，不轻不重地按揉着自己阴茎在他肚子里显示出的形状，强硬地拉着姜承錄的手一起感受，“筛哥把我全吃进去了，摸到了吗？里面好热，水真多…”他在姜承錄耳边说着荤话，享受着小兔子被刺激得害羞而不断吸紧的后穴。

“姜承錄，叫老公。”牙齿轻咬着姜承錄小巧的耳垂，恶趣味地叫着人的本名命令他，“老婆好会吸，老公要被你榨干了…”

“老公…呜…要老公，射进来…”腹部作恶的手让姜承錄再一次体会到被人顶进肚子贯穿的可怕感受，小兔子已经被操弄得神志不清，并不知道自己说了多么让人兽性大发的话，而迎接他的是越发用力深入的抽插。大腿被分得更开，大掌揉搓挤捏着饱满的臀肉，囊袋拍打在软乎乎的臀部上啪啪作响。高振宁掐着姜承錄的腰作着最后的冲刺，按揉着腹部的手下移，握住他的阴茎快速地撸动起来。

姜承錄感觉自己的后穴已经彻底变成了高振宁的形状，淫靡的水声混合着他们混乱的喘息在房间里回荡着，将两人推向了极致的高潮。

高振宁如姜承錄所愿释放在了他的体内，一股一股的热流将小穴的深处涨满，敏感点被浇灌的感觉让人舒服得战栗，后穴深处立刻像温泉眼一样涌出更多的淫液和快感。前端的分身被高振宁带着薄茧的手指抚弄着，可姜承錄前一次已经耗费了太多精力，只是淅淅沥沥地出来了一点，立刻就累得半晕了过去。

吃饱喝足的大狼狗将高潮昏迷的小兔子里里外外地洗干净了，久违地相拥而眠。

—

第二天早晨，作息习惯一贯良好的姜承錄率先睁开了眼睛。天光微蒙蒙刚亮，姜承錄的脑子有一瞬间的发懵。当感受到背后的温度和环在身前的手臂时，他放松地舒展了一下身体，眼里闪着狡黠的光，抿住嘴露出小小的兔牙，呼呼地笑了出来。

在年夜饭的饭桌上，姜承錄刻意在高振宁面前喝下了那杯度数过高的酒。他知道，在高振宁眼里，自己一向是不胜酒力的。他在赌，或者说他心知肚明，高振宁一定会克制不住地主动走向他，而他也会向他敞开自己的全部，用自己最大的热情去安抚他的焦躁与不安。这不是什么借酒冲动的意乱情迷，不过是一场早有预谋的酒后乱性。

大狼狗睡得头发乱蓬蓬的，双臂从背后把自己的小兔子整个人圈在怀里，而悠悠转醒的小兔子扑腾着转过身，窝在安心的怀抱里补了个回笼觉，一起到日上三竿。


End file.
